Holy Scions
Holy Scions are messengers of Omne that watch over the land of Materra. Description Thirteen Holy Scions were summoned by Omne in order to watch over the land and its inhabitants, and were worshipped as Archangels by the inhabitants of Materra. Powerful beings entrusted with a fragment of Omne's divinity, they granted miracles and were prayed to, watching over the world until one of them, Zodiark, rebelled against Omne and killed her, leaving the Scions to their own devices. As a result, head Scion Eldea attempted to take Omne's mantle in her absence and in absence of mana, introducing blood sacrifices to the world as a means to communicate with the Scions. As a result, each Scion was able to choose a Theurge, a human messenger whom they blessed through mass sacrifice, bonding themselves to them and granting them supernatural power. Eldea's Theurge, the Great Theurge, Vallha, was also able to summon other Scions due to her unique abilities, by spilling her own blood. Ultimately, Vallha restored magic to the world, serving as another Holy Scion, closer to a deity herself, as an avatar of Eldea, with other Scions watching over her and over Materra once more. List of Scions The thirteen Holy Scions of Materra are as follows. Lohgrif Lohgrif, the Transcendant, is the Scion of Aries with power over Fire, created in opposition to the Gigas Belias. A fierce warrior, he presides over determination and justice. His original Theurge was knight templar Aondor Orlais. Mitron Mitron, the Chastiser, is the Scion of Taurus with power over Wind, created in opposition to the Walker of the Wheel Chaos. A mystical being, he rules over karma and justice. His original Theurge was elusive monk Thoris. Emet-Selch Emet-Selch, Angel of Truth, is the Scion of Gemini with power over Darkness, created in opposition to the Angel of Death Zalera. Twin beings that speak at one, they whisper of death and truth. Their original Theurge was Zodiark himself, in human guise. Pashtarot Pashtarot, Star-Knight, is the Scion of Cancer with power over Gravity, created in opposition to the Condemner Zeromus. A mystical warrior, he guides lost souls to their final rest. His original Theurge was grand inquisitor Guildstern. Fandaniel Fandaniel, the Protector, is the Scion of Leo with power over Earth, created in opposition to the Bringer of Order Hashmal. A powerful warden, he protects the lost and damned. His original Theurge was Cidolfia Feledren. Eldea Eldea, the Preceptor, is the Scion of Leo with power over Earth, created in opposition to the High-Seraph Ultima. She was Omne's messenger, and replaced Her in Her absence, obsessed with preserving faith and offering blood to make up for Her disappearance. Her original Theurge was Vallha herself. Halmarut Halmarut, the Arbiter, is the Scion of Libra with power over Aether, created in opposition to the Judge-Sal Exodus. He is a mystical being that serves as a witness to the world's rules. His originaL Theurge was Lancasterian scientist Orlandeau. Nabriales Nabriales, the Majestic, is the Scion of Scorpio with power over Poison, created in opposition to the Impure Cuchulainn. He is the bringer of justice of the other Scions, their executioner in darkness. His original Theurge was the holy assassin Culainn. Igeyorhm Igeyorhm, the Martyr, is the Scion of Sagittarius with power over Souls, created in opposition to the Whisperer Shemzahai. She heals and restores the souls of the damned. Her original Theurge was the leader of the Eldean church, Malchut. Deudalphon Deudalphon, the Benevolent, is the Scion of Capricorn with power over Thunder, created in opposition to the Wroth Adrammelech. He judges the worth of mankind with keen accuracy. His original Theurge was a member of Cidolfia's band, used as sacrifice to forcefully manifest him. Emmeloroth Emmeloroth, the Holy Queen, is the Scion of Aquarius with power over Water, created in opposition to the Darkening Cloud Famfrit. She rules over wistful waters and protects mankind from despair. Her original Theurge was the exiled Windhurstian queen, Emma. Lahabrea Lahabrea, the Abyssal Celebrant, is the Scion of Pisces with power over Ice, created in opposition to the Corrupt Mateus. Despite her frozen heart, she witnesses with glee the miracles of mankind. Her original Theurge was a mystical forest witch Melodia. Zodiark See the main article for more information. Trivia * Each Holy Scion is named after the opposed Scion of Light from Final Fantasy XII. The exception is Eldea, named after cosmic entity Elidibus from Final Fantasy Tactics, since Ultima has no defined opposite number. Category:Character Category:Ultyma Category:Angel Category:Concept